This is how it Begins
by HeetherandtheBabes
Summary: Jedi Master Qui Gon Jinn is devastated. His padawan, Xantos, had betrayed the Jedi and gone to the darkside, but when he gets a vision of a new padawan what will he do? Can he find the mysterious boy that the force has shown him? (Incomplete)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters. Obi Wan is basically my favorite Star Wars character so I love to write fanfiction about him. Please review.

An ear splitting scream immediately brought jedi master Yoda out of his meditation. The force shook with the power of it. Someone innicent had payed the price the new born evil with their life. Yoda grabbed a commlink, "Find Qui Gon we must. Bring him to me you will." "Yes master." The healers found the Jedi in a garden on the verge of tears. "Padawan," was all he would say. "Suffered greatly someone has, find Xantos we must." Master I know we must find him but I don't think I would be able to stop him if it comes down to killing him," Qui Gon said. "Know this I do, uderstand I do as well," the old master replied in a grave voice.

Qui Gon Jinn was devistated. His padawan Xantos had turned to the dark side. Xantos had been like a son to him and until now there had been a hope of saving him. The former Jedi padawan had killed someone in cold blood and there was no return that. The Jedi went to his quarters and wept. He continually asked the force why this had happened, "Why? Why must my son forsake me?" Eventually he began to meditate trying to release the fear, worry, and other emotions that weighed him down to the force. After a while he had managed to release some of it to the force but was weary and fell asleep. Whilst he was sleeping he had a vision. In this vision he had a padawan and he shared a special bond with this padawan. The man wanted to believe that it was Xantos but he knew it was not. He never saw his face but realized he would have a padawan again and this time he would get it right. This padawan woud become a very strong Jedi and would play a very into role in the future.

When Qui Gon awoke he saw the time and jumped to his feet, it was 8:30. "I must speak to Master Yoda about this vision," he decided. After he knocked a voice sounded from with in the room, "Enter you may," Yoda said. When Qui Gon came in Yoda was in the spot that he meditated in, "Master I apologize if I had know that you were meditating I woud not have come," Qui Gon said as he made his was to leave. "Knew you were coming I did, put tea on I did. Vision you have had, discuss this we must," the master declared. "Yes master." "Saw something you did, tell me you will." "In the vision I had a padawan." "Xantos?" "No not Xantos. This padawan was different. He and I shared a very special bond and I could tell he plays an important role in the future." "Find him we will, look like what did he?" "I don't know master, I could never see his face. Why would the force show me this vision but not the boy?" "Maybe choice you have. If so careful you must be."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all of the reviews and your patience! I am going to try to update as much as possible but I will be moving soon. This chapter is short, but I thought it would be a good place to stop. I hope you like it!

Ever since that day Qui Gon Jinn had payed close attention in case he came across the boy. The next class had just begun so the halls were empty as he walked down them. Then the sound of voices reached his ears. It sounded as though there might be a problem. When he turned the corner he found two boys, one of which was pushed up against the wall. "Look at Obi Wan. He thinks he's so cool and the best at everything," one taunted. "I never said that Bruck," but before he could finish the one, now know to Qui Gon as Bruck, interupted him, "You don't have to! Everyone thinks you're perfect!" "I'm not. I know I'm not perfect." Blaze just huffed with a "yeah right" expression on his face. It was then the Jedi Master decided to step in, "Is there are problem here boys?" Shocked, Bruck jumped away from Obi Wan, "No Master. I was just talking to him." The Master gave him a disappointed look, "You should be in class." "Yes Master." With that Bruck took off towards his class. Obi Wan grabbed his things off the ground and began to walk away, as did Qui Gon, when he quickly turned around, "Thank you Master." The Jedi nodded in acknowedgement and the boy turned around and continued off to class. Reaching out with the force Qui Gon discovered that both boys were well in touch with the force. "I wonder what will become of them."

5 Months Later

The Masters all sat and prepared to watch the tournament. Some of them would be picking their Padawans, including Jedi Master Qui Gon Jinn. The force was telling him that his future Padawan would be in it. There were several talented young ones, but two had his attention. They were the ones he had meant months ago. Bruck and Obi Wan were entering a ring to spar. The two ignited their lightsabres and the match began. They seemed evenly matched until Bruck's lightsabre flew from his hand. He quicklly used the force to call it back and force pushed Obi Wan before bringing his lightsabre down in a killing motion, signaling the end of the match. Yoda looked over and saw that Qui Gon had made up his mind. After the end of the tournament the Master made his way to the Initiates, "Initiate Chun, may I speak to you?" "Yes Master." "I was wondering if you would like to be my Padawan?" "Yes Master. I accept." Obi Wan felt his emotions flare up. Now there was no way he could be a Padawan.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Sorry it took so long. I have moved and gotten settled so I will have plenty of time to work on it. I present another chapter: I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything else. Such is the story of my life.**

Obi Wan lay on the ground panting. After he knew he wouldn't be a padawan he went to the training room and worn himself out. There is a transport leaving for Bandomeer in two days and he had a suspicion that he would be getting a message telling him that he would be leaving on it. A few minutes later his comlink beeped. The message said that Master Yoda is expecting him. Confusion spread though him as he headed for the Master's quarters. _knock, knock_ "Enter you may." The boy walked in and closed the door behind him, "Obi Wan, expecting you I was. Come sit you will." The Master watched him intently noticing how the boy had worn himself out. The dread and hopelessness was clear. "Have a favor of you I do." "Of course Master." _A favor for Master Yoda?_

Obi Wan was very curious. "Heard what the favor is you have not, yet agree to it you do?" The initiate blushed and ducked his head. Yoda gave a knowing smile. "Smart you are, strong as well. Padawan you are not, but assistant you might be." Obi Wan was confused. He had never heard of an assistant unless they were a padawan. "Confused you are, explain I will. To old I am to take a padawan, and getting older I am. Teach classes I do, but harder it is getting. Help me teach classes you will, if accept you do." The boy tried to contain his joy. This was a serious decision and he would need to think about everything that would be effected.

"Master with all due respect I need time to think about the decision." Yoda nodded and dismissed him. If Obi Wan had looked back he would have seen the old Master smiling. For about a week he thought about it and meditated in the Force. "Answer you have?" "I am going to accept your offer, Master Yoda." "Good that is. Tomorrow you start." Obi Wan gave him a small smile, "Thank you Master." "Off you go. Classes to prepare for you have."

2 MONTHS LATER

Qui Gon Jinn walked through the Temple. He had a new padawan, but that new padawan had temper problem, something that he hadn't known about. Xantos had as well, Qui Gon found out later, which was now causing him to worry. He was headed to the trainingroom to work out some frustrations. When he got there he found a boy that was about the age of a padawan but didn't have the padawan braid. He was teaching a class to younglings. They were to young to learn lightsabre forms but not the weaponless ones. He was doing suprisingly well. It took a little bit but he eventually recognized the youth. It was the initate that had competed against his padawan. Obi Wan was his name.

 _"What was he doing? Why was he teaching a class? Was he a padawan?"_ The master realized that he had been last in his thoughts. Looking around he noticed that the room was empty except for Obi Wan. The boy was meditating. The Force nudged him toward the boy, wanting him to go to him. _"No," he thought, "I have a padawan. I am not going to do this."_ He fled the room leaving a very confused Obi Wan behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, **I have returned. I am** so **sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I am working on my writing and formatting so this chapter will be a little bit of an experiment. Please let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything else. That stinks :(**

 _Italics are thoughts_

Obi Wan watched in confusion as the Master that had been in the room turned and left very abruptly. He could tell that the man had been deep in thought so the abruptness was mildly confusing especially after he had felt the Force telling him to talk to the man. He reached out into the Force feeling it flow around him. _Am I imagining this? That was Master Jinn?_ He had seen the Master at the tournament and felt the bitter disappointment at not being chosen to be a Padawan.

The boy realized he was focusing on negative emotions and stopped, releasing them into the Force. He didn't need to think about bad memories, he need to to think about and prepare for the class he was teaching the next day,

Qui Gon Jinn hurried away despite the call of the Force. He knew that he should be heeding what it wants but he couldn't. His mind was putting all the pieces of information together, and it was telling him that he had made the wrong decision. The question now was what to do about it. He knew that if the boy didn't get chosen soon then he would be a Jedi. On the other hand he already had a padawan. The Jedi sighed as he realized what he needed to do. He was going to have to talk to Master Yoda. _Oh, the little green troll is going to love this._ The Master composed himself and made his way to a waiting Yoda.

Yoda smiled to himself as he felt Qui Gon Jinn coming closer. He would enjoy this. Before the younger Master could see it the smile disappear. "Come to you me you have. Question you have. Answer you need." "Yes Master. It concerns my padawan and initate Kenobi. Bruck is my padawan but the Force wants Obi Wan to be my padawan. It is not right to deny the Force."

"Deny the Force you should not," the old Master agreed. "Tricky situation you are in," he continued allowing some of his amusement to come through in his voice. "Amusing to me this is. Serious topic it is as well," Yoda spoke, his voice going from light hearted to serious. "Chose you have once again. Make the right one you must."

TBC


End file.
